(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of an improved method for manufacturing the slider of a linear sliding rail, which employs a forged one-piece billet of the slider, and provides an inner mold located in a mold, inwardly made into the actual shape of the slider to be molded, and utilizes metal rigidity and extensibility of the billet, directly driving the billet into the inner mold with the actual shape of the slider located in the mold by press machining so as to form a molded slider, and further provides a shaping mold, whose shape is the same as that of the above molded slider but whose size is slightly smaller than that of the molded slider, employing the inner shaping mold located in the shaping mold to place the molded slider onto the inner shaping mold, then driving the molded slider into the inner shaping mold by press machining and ejecting the molded slider from the lower end of the inner shaping mold to complete a finished slider with a completely smooth surface, followed by drilling holes, in order to achieve the effect of reduction in processing steps and rapid molding as well as reduce the loss due to waste.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
At the present day, the method for manufacturing a slider first employs a forged and molded single billet with a suitable length, forming the surface and the ridges of the billet by a cutter, and employing a hob to form the inwardly concave rails on the both sides of the slider so as to form a complete slider.